


The Contest Hall

by tentainokonton



Series: Vignettes: Morty and Volkner [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Darksideshipping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 01:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentainokonton/pseuds/tentainokonton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morty and Volkner meet by chance at a Pokemon Contest in Sinnoh in which their mutual friend Fantina participates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Contest Hall

Volkner wasn't sure how Fantina had managed to make him go to the contest hall in Hearthome City. He wasn't much one for pokémon contests, particularly when it involved treating them like toys on display. Somewhere along the line the word "favor" had popped up—had he even owed her one? He couldn't remember.

He paid very little attention to the contest, save for Fantina and her portion of the judging. She even did a little dance number in the middle of the event that had caught the attention of several sets of eyes. Volkner wondered how much of a jolly she got from having all the attention on her. Though he respected her as a trainer, sometimes her methods seemed a little…confusing.

Once the contest was over and he was in the clear, Volkner went right for the refreshments. He'd skipped lunch to come here and watch the show; his stomach had been growling eagerly at him for what seemed like hours. While the finger foods and small drinks were undoubtedly insufficient, he knew they would at least reduce his starvation. Maybe he was exaggerating a bit. He didn't care.

As he reached for one of the sandwich triangles he felt another hand bump into him. He pulled back, a shiver shooting up his spine. He turned to look at the other, blinking in surprise when he realized it was Morty from Ecruteak.

"Volkner!" Morty's somber expression lit up. "Fancy meeting you here. I never pegged you the type to like pokémon contests."

"I'm not," Volkner admitted freely. He took a bite of his sandwich. "Just here to see Fantina. That's all."

"Ah, well. I guess my first inclination was correct." He smiled. "Sorry about that, but I'm starving. I just grabbed the first thing I saw."

Volkner shook his head. He didn't know what else to say, but he felt compelled to keep Morty around. His heart began to beat just a little faster—what was this feeling?

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing here," Morty said.

"Oh, right, yeah. What are you doing here? Johto's so far away. Is your gym okay?"

"Yes. I always take a week off in the summertime to travel around. I've been in regular contact with Fantina since the summit. She and I are going to have a battle before I leave."

"When's that?"

"Tomorrow night." Morty laughed. "She said that in exchange for a duel, I had to come see her in the contest. Truth be told, it wasn't that bad."

Volkner snorted. "Well, it wasn't what I was expecting."

Morty nodded in understanding. "Ah…"

Silence began to creep into their conversation. Volkner could hear the small talk of people standing around them, but he was unsure what else to say. Still, he didn't want Morty to go. He almost wanted to ask him for a battle, too, before he left. Even though he had beaten the ghost pokémon trainer nearly half a year ago, the exhilaration and excitement he'd felt…it had seemingly disappeared until now.

Volkner realized Morty was staring at him. His gaze was almost knowing, as if he were aware of everything going on inside his head. Volkner raised an eyebrow, worrying his lip.

"I feel it, you know."

"Feel what?"

"Your apprehension."

Morty gestured for the two of them to move away from the refreshment table and toward the more private sitting area nearby. Volkner followed without hesitation.

What did he mean, apprehension?

Volkner sat across from Morty at the circular café table. His heart rate continued to accelerate. Were his cheeks red? He wanted to feel, but he didn't want to bring attention to them if they were.

"There is something strange between us," Morty stated simply. "I can feel it, and I know that you can, too. Right?"

"What?"

"I thought as much."

Volkner had always prided himself in being upfront, but it always surprised him when others were the same way. Especially when it came to expressing his feelings to him.

"Ever since our battle at the summit. Something sparked between us. And I daresay you understand sparks better than I do." Morty winked.

Volkner laughed. It felt out of place, but he didn't know what else to say.

"Does it scare you?"

The question was so abrupt that it forced Volkner to give an immediate response. "No."

"Ah. Well, that's good."

Was Morty blushing now?

"You fascinate me. I don't know why." Volkner continued, "Ever since our battle, I've been unable to recreate that…that feeling."

"But you have it now."

"Yes. And I don't know why."

"I can feel it, too. And I can't explain why, either. Maybe that's how it's supposed to be. Some things you can anticipate and grasp without trouble. Other things…you have to try and come to understand them in your own time. The world works in interesting ways."

What Morty said made sense. Volkner, however, didn't quite understand what it meant for them. He was by no means a strong people person. He kept to himself, choosing to focus more on his relationship with technology than with other people. Morty seemed distant from others as well, though in an entirely different way. His connection to his pokémon ran deep—inexplicably and intriguingly so. What did this mean for the two of them as individuals? As a pair? Was that even the implication?

"Volkner." Morty leaned in and rested his arms on the table. "I want to battle you again. Before I leave, I mean."

Volkner smirked. "Can you See who's going to win?"

Morty laughed. "My vision of the outcome is unclear. I'm no psychic like Sabrina, but I'm a whole heck of a lot stronger than I was six months ago."

"Then let's go."


End file.
